Primrose
by Peetalover234
Summary: New Summary: Take a look at District Twelve during the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Will Prim be able to survive without Katniss? Will Gale? Hear about it from someone who took a front-row seat,Primrose Everdeen, who may find herself in a position she never could have imagined with a boy she never thought she would find. Rated T cause it's the Hunger Games. I stink at summarizing!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

I heard my name called over and over again that night. Reaping dreams are always the worst, says my sister, Katniss. No matter how much I keep trying to remind myself that I am dreaming, I still wake up screaming every time Effie Trinket calls my name from the stage, Primrose Everdeen. All night long.

In the middle of the night, I had the worst dream yet. Effie trinket came up to the stage, and drew the girl tribute's name from the bowl. Though it wasn't me, this time. It was my sister. I shook myself awake, trembling, and my mother called me over to her bed. I picked up my cat, Buttercup, and dragged him along. I huddled in closer to my mother's hollow figure, and prayed morning would never come.

Sometimes prayers are not answered.

I awoke yet again from another horrible nightmare before sunrise. I caught a glimpse of my sister fastening her work boots in our little kitchen. That's when I start to cry. My sister motions for me to come over to her, and I can't resist sobbing all over my father's jacket.

"Sh, Prim." She says. I can't stop crying though. I am so terrified, not even the sound of my sister's voice can calm me down as usual.

" Prim, look at me." I gaze up at Katniss and her soft grey eyes align with my blue. She is very pretty, although she would never admit it. She has silky cocoa hair that it pinned into her usual braid. Our father's hunting jacket hangs loosely around her figure. She must be going hunting with Gale.

"It's your first year, Prim. Your name's only been in there once, they're not going to pick you."

Somehow this statement makes me cry even harder, until my sister starts to sing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_ Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_ Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash all away._

_ Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

I found myself singing along with her, and I sniffle up my fears as Katniss kisses me quickly, and runs out the door. I know she's trying to be strong for me, but I know I have to be strong for her, too. Katniss needs me to be here, too. I make a silent promise to myself to be here for her. I cannot break down, she might not admit it, but Katniss would break. If she knew I was broken, she couldn't remain whole. I need to be strong for her. She needs to know that I care for her, too.

No matter what this day brings, I have to be brave.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Hey, everybody! Wow I'm excited this is my first fanfic story- so I really appreciate all of your reviews! ;)**

**Oh and I forgot the copyright stuff- Obviously I own nothing that has to do with the hunger games- after all this is fanfiction- all characters and storylines are owned by Suzanne Collins.**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

It's almost noon when Katniss returns, one hour to go until we have to herd into Town Center for the Reaping. Mother, who is currently reassembling Katniss' signature braid, gave her the prettiest dress I have ever seen in my twelve years on this planet. It's blue, with buttons down to the waistline. Katniss looks like a (toned-down) Capitol girl! Whereas I look like a little kid in my long white skirt and plain polo. But I won't complain. It's not like I exactly have a closet full of clothes waiting for me every morning.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck!" Katniss calls playfully. I realize that the excess fabric from my shirt is sticking out from behind. I do as Katniss advised, and Mother steps away from her.

"Prim," Katniss calls me over to her, and we sit on the bed. She's holding something tightly, but I can't quite make out what it is.

" Here" She slips the object into my hand tactfully, so that Mother won't see. "It's a mockingjay pin. And as long as you have it, nothing will hurt you."

I take a moment to look at the pin more carefully, and I see that it is made of dark metal, yet very light. It shows a beautiful mockingjay, with an arrow through its mouth. I know that bird... I've heard stories about the Capitol's experiment that went awry, and how the mockingjay is now a symbol of hope, and sometimes rebellion. What if Katniss is wrong? What if someone sees me with this pin? What if one of the Peacekeepers catches me? I don't know what would happen. I try to give it back to Katniss, but she just closes my fingers on top of the pin quickly. I can't help but let a tear run down from my eye.

It's time. The moment I have been dreading since I was a little girl has finally come. I try to remember that my name is only in that glass bowl once, like Katniss said, but I'm still trembling when I walk slowly up to the lady at the desk. Town Center looks so gloomy, like the whole District is grey and sad, like the land itself knew what was coming. I wouldn't be surprised if it did. The woman asks me for my name, snapping me out of my trance.

"Primrose Everdeen." I say in a meek voice. Katniss pit her arm around my shoulder as the woman holds up a large, pointy- looking device. She reaches for my hand, but I snap it away.

"She's just going to poke you a little." Katniss assures me.

"Does it hurt?" I start to whimper. I am such a wimp when it comes to needles. can't even sew.

"Only a little." Katniss replies. Slowly I hold out my forearm to the lady, and she jabs the device into my skin. I can't help but wince. Katniss steps up to the desk, gives her name, and when the needle enters her flesh she doesn't even flinch. There's my sister for you. Strong even when she doesn't need to be. Some Peacekeepers shove me away from my sister, into the line for girls my age. I try to reach for Katniss, but she gives me a "Please just cooperate" kind of look, so I allow the men to lead me away from my sister.

The second Effie Trinket, a stereotypical capitol woman with pink-tinted hair and a bubbling aura, steps on the makeshift stage, all of District Twelve goes silent. It seems as though even the birds stop singing.

"Welcome, welcome! The time has come to select one brave young man and woman to represent District Twelve in the seventy- fourth annual Hunger Games." Effie chimes. How could she possibly be so excited?

"Well then, ladies first." She bubbles. My heart sounds like a drum. The butterflies in my stomach reach my throat, and I can't breathe. Effie Trinket's hand slips gently into the glass bowl, and I try to think of my slim odds of being chosen. She grabs a dainty, but deadly, envelope. It can't be me. Please not me. But especially not Katniss. Please, don't take her. Please don't take her, I breathe. Then, everything goes still and dies as Effie says in her loud and fluttery voice...

"Primrose Everdeen!"


	3. Chapter 3: Volunteers

**HEYYYYYY! It's fanfic time! I'm also sorry if the dialogue doesn't match that from the movie and/or book, I don't own the book (or obviously the movie) so, :( . All rights go to Suzanne Collins- This chapter took A LOT of work so pleeeaaassseee review and enjoy!**

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Those two words I have known all my life as my identity turn into my death sentence. I guess I must have gasped, because everyone around me turns and stares. One girl even whispers, "Well, don't just stand there!"

Some people just don't understand mortal terror, do they?

All is silent as I slowly make my way through the crowd, flanked by a team of Peacekeepers. I am so shaky, I can feel my heart- vibrating. I can't survive the arena! I'll be the first to die for sure. Unless... but no, that's crazy. No one has ever volunteered in District Twelve before. I slightly gasp as a nudge from a Peacekeeper awakens me from my trance of shock. I realize that I've only moved a few steps. I can't breathe, I'll start crying. I have to be brave, I remind myself. Primrose Elaina Everdeen, you are going to be brave. somehow this thought sends a tear down my cheek. I just have to accept the fact that I will surely-

"PRIM!" Someone hollers. I turn around to find my sister breaking through the crowd, heading straight towards me. Katniss! How could I have forgotten about her? I need to say goodbye. I have to see my sister, just one last time. Katniss tries to reach for me, but the Peacekeepers step in front of her. Katniss gasps for air (probably out of panic) as she struggles to break free from their grasp. When she finally succeeds, Katniss screams,

"I volunteer!" What? She... wait... no!

"I volunteer as tribute." Katniss announces to the District, shoulders cocked. There it is again. Brave, even when she doesn't have to be. But she cannot do this.

"No!" I scream, as loud as I can muster. "Katniss! No, please!" I yell, but Katniss has her eyes fixed on Effie Trinket, who flutters,

"Well! We have our first volunteer! Come on up, miss!" Katniss practically stomps up to the podium.

"Katniss! No!" I'm crying now. Sobbing, in fact. I can't help it. She's my sister- she can't go! We need her! Oh, Katniss! My shield, my protector, my soul mate, my SISTER, for goodness' sake! ... Gone? No. It can't be. I scream so loud that I am sure they can hear me all the way in the Capitol,

"NOOO! KATNISS! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, KATNISS YOU-" I'm cut off when Gale scoops me up in his strong arms, and carries me over to my mother. I catch Katniss' eye as I am being dragged away. She has a look of pure shock on her face, as if she herself does not know what she has just done.

"What is your name?" Effie asks my sister.

"Katniss Everdeen." she replies softly, but firmly.

"Well, let's give a round of applause for this brave young lady!" Says Effie. We all stay silent. Applause does not seem appropriate in this situation. It seems cruel. Like the Capitol. Suddenly I hate them. If it wasn't for the Capitol, my sister would not be up on that podium, facing one-in-24 odds of being alive next month. Instead of giving Effie what she wants, I join the others and press my three middle finger to my lips, then I hold them out to Katniss. This gesture is an almost ancient custom in our district. It symbolizes goodbyes, and bittersweet moments. Showing someone that you are sad that they are leaving. Somehow, it seems like the perfect way to salute my valiant sister.

"Well, on that exciting note, the boys!" Effie shuffles over to the big, deadly glass bowl on the other side of the stage. When her hand comes out, she yells,

"Peeta Mellark!" Oh, no! I _know_ him! He's the bread boy! He saved my sister from starvation once, but that's another story. We all turn to face Peeta. He wears a shocked expression very similar to mine and Katniss'. He is strikingly handsome, but not like Gale. Gale is tall and muscular, with a broad build and a darker complexion. He has dark hair and brown eyes. (and although he wouldn't say it, they look very pretty when they cry.)Peeta has sandy hair, and blue eyes. He is not particularly tall or muscular, but by the way that he walks and carries himself, you can tell that he is strong. He slowly joins Katniss on the stage, and Effie congratulates him. Congratulations? My goat's butt.

"Here you have it! Our District Twelve tribute, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" Again, no one claps. We won't give her the satisfaction.

My sister and the boy with the bread disappear behind two doors, gone. She's gone. I start to cry again as my mother and Gale hurry me off to see Katniss and say goodbye.

Our final goodbye.

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY, NO, MONUMENTALLY APPRECIATED!**


	4. Chapter 4: Final Goodbyes

**Sorry it's taken me sooo long to write this chapter! I went on vayk and had tons of homework so warning this chapter is kind of a filler just cuz I'm sleepy this week.**

**All rights to Suzanne Collins- enjoy!**

Katniss just took my place in the Hunger Games.

Now Katniss has to fight to the death with 23 other boys and girls around her age. Her odds are slim.

All I can think is that it should have been me. I should be the one about to go into that arena. Not Katniss. She's my sister! I need her here with me and mother, not off in a death arena! She could only have a few more weeks to live. There is a whole in my chest that feels like it gets bigger every time that I think of Katniss. My big sister. My hero. The only person in Panem that can take care of me. Daddy's gone. Mother will never be the same. Katniss was all that I had. No... she can't just leave me like this. I need her. We all need her!

Mother, Gale, and I are walking in silence to the Justice Building. That's where we'll say goodbye to Katniss. Goodbye is such an understated word. Goodbye is what you say to your friends when they leave your house and will be back soon. My sister might not ever be back. I hate to think like that, but I have to face the truth. There will be 23 other tributes. Faster, stronger, smarter than her. Katniss' odds are slim, but she has to stay strong. She has to try to win. Gale looks down at me from my side. He hasn't uttered a word since Katniss' name was called. This is probably just as hard on him as it is on me. He wouldn't say so, but I think he's in love with Katniss. Katniss probably doesn't even know what love is, she's never had time for it. Poor Gale.

"Whoa, whoa!" A Peacekeeper is standing in our way of the door to the building.

"Who are you guys?" Says the other man next to him.

"Primrose and Cassandra Everdeen, and Gale Hawthorne." says my mother. "We're relatives and friends of Katniss. We're here to say goodbye." The Peacekeepers move out of the way, and allow us to enter the Justice Building.

The Justice Building is probably the fanciest place I have ever been inside. Marble walls stand tall all around us, and a crystal chandelier hangs above our heads. In front of us, two grand stairwells circle the frame of the entrance room, leading to a second floor. The furniture is plush, and has a very 21st century modern feel to it. Paintings that I hear about in school hang along the walls, and tables with vases decorate the perimeter of this circular room.

"Wow." I hear Gale murmur. This is clearly the fanciest place he has ever been as well. The Peacekeepers lead us up the stairwell on the right, and down a hallway with thick carpeting. The five of us stand in front of a doorway, until a Peacekeeper steps in front of us.

"You may come in first." Says the man, pointing to Gale. " You have only a few minutes, so make it quick."

Gale steps through the door, and closes it behind him. That leaves Mother and I sitting silently on a plush loveseat together, along with the two Peacekeepers who stand as statues by the door. After what seems like an eternity, one of the men thrusts it open, and practically drags Gale out of the room. Gale wears a blank expression, and sits quietly on the chair. Mother and I are pushed harshly through the door, and a Peacekeeper slams it shut behind us. Katniss is sitting on a velvet chair, much like the rest of the furniture in this mansion. I don't know what Gale told her, but Katniss seems very overwhelmed as she slumps over with her head in her hands. When she sees me, she leaps to her feet.

"Prim!"She croaks. She must have been crying. Katniss engulfs me in a huge bear hug, and just having her this close gets **me** crying all over again. This is just too much.

I slip the Mockingjay pin I had been hiding in my hands this whole time into hers. She looks down at it, then gasps.

"To keep you safe." I tell her. She needs the pin more than I do now. Katniss lets go of me gently, and looks at me tearfully.

"Be brave." She says. "Gale promised he would take care of you. You're going to be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Katniss, you have to win! Promise me you'll try!" I almost yell at her.

Katniss looks at me softly, right into my eyes like she always does when she's thinking.

"I promise. I'll try." Katniss whispers back. She kisses my forehead softly, then slowly walks over to my mother.

"You cannot zone out again. Not like you did when Dad died." Katniss glares at Mother fearlessly. Mother knits her eyebrows, and a tear runs down her cheek.

"Katniss, I-" Mother begins.

"**Listen**!" Katniss snaps. "Prim needs you now. I won't be here, and you are responsible for keeping her alive, do you hear me?" Mother nods. Katniss sounds like a mother herself, scolding a child.

"Promise me you won't give up on her!" Katniss whispers firmly.

"I promise." My mother breathes back. She is obviously hurt by Katniss' fierce words, but she is determined. She has to be. When Daddy died, she sat in her room for weeks. Then months. That was when Katniss started taking care of us. We had to fend for ourselves then, so we know how to survive without her now. But that's a "we" thing. Without Katniss, I'll have to fend for myself. I hope Mother keeps her promises. This day is just full of promises.

Light floods the dark room as a Peacekeeper storms in.

"Alright, time's up!" He yells. Mother and I glance at each other, then I try to run for Katniss. I have to hug her, just one last time.

"Prim!" Mother screams. I have to run. I'm losing it. I can't lose Katniss. They can't take her!

"Katniss!" I cry as I feel a firm arm scoop me up and drag me away from my only sister. As I am being dragged out, I catch a last glimpse of my beautiful Katniss before the door slams in my face, and my sister is left alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Diamonds and Bread

**Hey guys- Thanks again for keeping up with my story! I checked my tats and I've had 360 hits and 150 visitors so far! YEEP! Thank you SOOOOO much guys!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**All rights to Suzanne Collins- enjoy!**

Gone. As if in a blink of an eye, my big sister is gone. Off to the Capitol, to train for the Arena. The Arena where she will fight to the death with 23 other tributes. May the odds be ever in her favor.

Every day since the reaping, Gale has been bringing over my family's daily squirrel and herbs. If we're lucky, he'll actually pick edible plants. (It's a good thing my mother and I are able to tell our plants apart, having worked at the "apothecary", our makeshift hospital here in District 12.) I never judge Gale when I know he's done something wrong. I usually don't even tell him. After all, he's working too hard as it is, feeding his family, ours, and still hunting enough to sell at the Hob. Also, with Katniss gone, I can imagine how lonely he feels. So when he knocks on our door with our food for the day every morning, I'll usually answer and try to strike up a conversation. Today's was a little bit different.

"Hey, Prim." Gale said as he walks through my door.

"How are you, Gale?" I ask politely as he sits down on our chair and I go into the tiny kitchen area to make some herb tea. It'll probably be a while before he leaves for the Hob. These days, Gale is lucky to have anyone to talk to, so even though I'm three years younger, he seems to enjoy my company, and I his.

"Actually, I'm not so great." Gale's thick eyebrows furrow together like they do when he's stressed or worried. Sometimes, I think Gale's eyebrows look like squirrels glued to his face, but my friend Lainey, who has had a huge crush on him for months, thinks they are, quote, 'absolutely PERFECT!'. I don't get it.

"And why not?" I ask gently, I don' t want to pry.

Gale remains silent for a moment, he doesn't think I can see, but a tear slides down his worried face.

"I don't know what I'll do... with Katniss gone. She just...disappeared from our lives. She left me with all of these mouths to feed, both of our households, and I don't have my partner to help me. I don't have my best friend to make me laugh even when I'm about to fall apart, and I don't have the girl I've..." Gale stops and stares at me.

"What?" I ask as I sit down carefully across the room from Gale. He leans in closer.

"Can I tell you something? Something...secret?" He asks pleadingly. This is strange. Gale hardly has spent more than half an hour at a time with me, and now he's telling me something... secret? I'm thirteen, I'm no secret-keeper, but I lean in anyway.

"Sure." I reply, as coolly as possible. Gale sighs and reaches deep into his hunting jacket's pocket. He pulls out a small satin box, something you don't see every day here in our district. He opens it up for me and I see the most shockingly beautiful thing my eyes have ever witnessed.

A diamond ring. Made of a silver band, with a small, delicate, yet exquisite diamond resting on top. I know what that is.

"Gale, you were going to ask Katniss to...?" I can't finish, I'm too shocked. I've always known that Gale loved Katniss, but I didn't know this! I know what you may be thinking, but it isn't that unusual for kids Katniss and Gale's age to get married so young. I guess it's because in District 12, you never know how much time you'll have.

"Since I first met her, I knew I wanted to marry Katniss Everdeen someday. So when we were old enough, I asked my dad for the ring he gave to my mother when they were engaged." Gale looked down at the ring, grinning in spite of himself. "I was going to give it to Katniss on the day of the reaping, but..." he looked down again." So I've been holding on to it for a while. A year, maybe? If Katniss gets back I'll..."

"Gale Hawthorne! Don't you ever talk like that! My sister _will_ come home, you know why?" A holllered. Gale looked at me curiously.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because my sister loves you. I know it. And Katniss will do _anything_ to protect the ones she loves, and Katniss is not going to leave us alone. And you two are gonna get married and live happily ever after, alright?"

Gale chuckles under his breath. "Alright." He says.

"Good. Now Gale, get out of my house." I say to him finally with a nod.

"Ok, Sergeant Everdeen." Gale booms with a salute. I giggle, and Gale leaves my house after we stand by the door awhile, saying our goodbyes.

Around noon, I hear a knock at the door. I open it up, since Mom is out working already, and find a boy with blond hair that looks somewhere around my age. He has a strong build for a twelve or thirteen year-old, and he's taller than me by a few inches. His eyes are a deep, dazzling blue, and he has a splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He wears a well- worn apron, so I know he comes from the bakery, but I've never seen him before.

"Can I help you?" I ask, wanting to know what he's holding behind his back.

"Um... actually, I'm here to help _you._ My name's Theodor, but most people call me Theo. I don't mean to intrude, but can I come in?"

"Uh... sure." His request catches me off guard, because I've never had a boy inside my own house. A boy my age, anyway, and a handsome one at that. I let Theo through the door, and he walks curtly into the main room, which is more like the whole house.

"Have a seat." I request. He does as I tell him.

"Wow... you're home is so..." He starts.

"Small? Shabby? Cramped?" I've heard them all before.

"Actually, I was going to say charming." Charming? My little shack? I can feel my cheeks blush.

"Um... so, Theo, why are you here?" I ask, almost demandingly.

"Oh, right!" Theo sounds startled, as if he had forgotten the whole reason why he came to my little house. "Well, I work at the bakery a little further into town, and I know about your sister. I'm so sorry... about your sister." Theo looks at me with genuine concern, like he really wants to know how I feel about this situation. Not many boys are like that.

"It'll be okay. My sister's a fighter, she'll win. I know it." I say as I pour yet another round of tea for the two of us. As it brews, I notice Theo is sitting in chair Gale was in, looking down at his hands, knit together in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"You know the other tribute, Peeta Mellark?" I nod. "Well... he's my big brother."

I take in a little gasp."Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say, blushing and mentally kicking myself for being so inconsiderate. Poor kid.

"No, no, it's alright. You didn't know." Theo says promptly, ending the awkwardness. He is so kind, I think. " So, anyway," he continues. "My dad runs the bakery, and he asked me to bring over some goods for you and your family.

Goods? From the _bakery? _

"Oh, no, that's fine, you don't have to..." I begin to protest, but Theo reaches in and pulls out a full loaf of bread. It smells _so good..._ like a loaf of heaven.

"Take it." Theo says as he gets up and thrusts the bread into my hands. "I'll be back next week with more."

More? The games haven't even started and people are already bringing me weekly pity-presents. I don't protest, though. Seeing Theo once a week won't be so bad.

"Well, I'm off to the bakery again. Mother will have my hide if I'm late again, she thinks I dawdle to much... I don't mind dawdling around here." I blush.

"Thank you so much, Theo. And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Theo smirks boyishly.

"And you as well." He says as he backs out of my front door. It closes shut behind him, and I rush to the window. I peak out of the curtains, just to catch another glimpse of him. When he turns back around and sees me, he quickly turns away, and I gasp as I sink to the floor to avoid getting caught again. I huddle my knees in close to my chest, and I can't hold in a wide grin. Who knows? Maybe now I'll have my own boy with the bread.

**Sooooooo...? Whaddaya think? Is romance a'brewin'?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;) More to come in this love story!**


	6. Chapter 6: Theo

**Hey, guys! It's me again! Sorry it's been sooooooo long since I've updated, but I've been really bust and stuff... I've also had a severe case of writer's block that I'm trying to get out, so... let's hope this gets rid of it... enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'd like to send a shout-out to AGirl- I'm thinking a kiss in future chappies... but Prim's a little young, isn't she, now?**

**Jk I'm also a hopeless romantic- keep your eyes open!**

**Oh, and pleeeaseeeee review! Right now I have about 14 reviews, but about 250 readers. Let's change that! I love feedback.**

**-Peetalover234**

Sometimes when I wake up, I look over, expecting to see Katniss next to me. When I don't, I keep thinking something's wrong, but it turns out... everything is just too terribly right.

Correct, I guess. Not right. There's nothing right about the Capitol and its Games.

I sigh and heave myself out of bed knowing that Theo will be by soon with the bread. I crack my back and knuckles gingerly, to loosen up the joints. In the mornings, I feel like an old lady. But I've been sleeping oddly since Katniss left. I usually slept huddled up next to her, and not having her to support my back at night makes it cramp up in the morning.

I slug myself to the mirror, where my comb and hair bands lay. I tie my hair back into a lazy ponytail as usual, then quickly reassemble it when I remember about Theo.

I have been acting so strange lately.

I put on a pair of Katniss' old pants, and a v-neck with a tank top, also a hand-me down from Katniss and who knows who she bought it from at the Hob. That's where Mother is. Every morning she goes down to the hob, to see if there are any necessary items at a reasonable price. Katniss used to do our shopping, and now that it's just the two of us, we don't have much expertise. I head out our back door to find Lady (My goat Katniss got for me) chewing on what looks like someone's pants... I don't even want to know.

"Here, Lady!" I lean over and rub my fingers together, and Lady lazily strides over to me. She's fairly plump, considering she's part of a poor family. I run over to the side of our house, and grab my old rusty bucket. I sit down on the hard ground, and call Lady over again. Goats are so stubborn.

"Lady?" She "mehs" at me loudly, as if she's mocking me. "Oh, really, Lady? Ok, get your little goat butt over here! NOW!" It's hard to believe the things I'll do for food. Especially goat's milk. Cheese, cream...

"LADY!" She stays put, her hooves planted firmly in the ground. She hates milking day.

"Ugh!" I stomp over to her, sit down, and am positioning the bucket underneath her when

"Meh!" Lady takes off at a run, wailing loudly. Way to ruin my day, Lady. I get up as quickly as I can, and before I know it, I'm running around the yard like a crazed chicken, screaming to a goat.

"Hey, Prim!" I hear a familiar voice beckon. I turn around, horrified to find Theo, looking as handsome as ever, and snickering at me.

As if the situation could be any more humiliating.

"Oh, hi Theo!" I stop for a second to wave, then I hear a monstrous MEH! and Lady takes off at a sprint, and angrily thumps into my side. As any practical young woman would do, I fall flat onto my face with a surprised "Woo!"

Theo jumps over our little fence, and hurries over to me. His face shows some concern, but I can tell that behind it he's laughing at me. Great.

"She... really hates milking day." I mutter as Theo hoists me up by my hands.

"Yeah, I can see that." He says with a smirk. Why does he have to be so dang charming yet annoying at once? It's confusing me. We move over to the peeling steps of my makeshift back porch, and take a seat together. As if she has accomplished her goal, Lady promptly lowers her head with a grunt, and continues chewing grass as if nothing happened since I came out here.

"So..." He says, leaning back against the steps casually. " A normal day at the Everdeen residence..."

"Oh, shut up." I can't help but smile. I find myself doing that a lot around Theo.

"What exactly do you use the milk for?" He asks casually, obviously changing the subject as to not anger me.

"Usually it's just for drinking or cheese, but today I'm trying for some cream. You know, the tribute parade and all..." I get lost in thought. The tribute parade happens about a week before the games. All of the tributes wear costumes that represent their district. It's like getting a first impression on possible sponsors. District Twelve, being the mining district, is usually dressed in some cheesy coal miner's outfit, that usually is skimpy for the girls. It's revolting. If my sister gets put in that, I'll scream. This year, we're watching the parade at the Mellark's with the Hawthornes. We've all kind of gotten to know each other a lot within the past week. Plus, the Mellarks are one of the few households in District Twelve to own a television.

"Cream?" Theo clarifies, his eyes getting wide. I nod. "Well, then. It'll be worth the work."

Theo rolls up his sleeves, and takes off his apron, tossing it to me.

"Hold this," he says. "I'm goin' in."

"May the odds be ever in your favor, good luck!" I giggle as he jogs over to Lady. I hold his apron closer to my face. It smells of bread, ashes, and... is that... cinnamon?

Theo approaches Lady hesitantly, slowly, and she "mehs" at him softly as she backs away. He reaches for her, and starts to pat her on the back softly. He stoops down, and the next thing I know I have a full bucket of warm milk. I slowly applaud as I rise to my feet.

"Ok, so I've had a goat for like, half of my life, and every time I try to milk her she tries to kill me, but you just pat her and BOOM! She lets you milk her? Ok, are you an animal expert or something?"

Theo snickers, laughing as he walks towards me. I toss him his apron, and he strings it around him.

"Well, I do have some pigs at home, so..."

"Oh, be quiet and make some cream." We head back into the house, and for the rest of the day we hang out together making cream, running errands for my mother, and practically passing out laughing.

Around 5:30, Theo and my family walk across the meadow to the Mellark's. it's a cool evening, and the sun is setting along the hills to the west, painting the sky a rich, bright orange.

As if reading my thoughts, Theo says, "That's my brother's favorite color. Sunset orange. He always used to frost the cookies in that color, no matter how much it annoyed my mom." He smiles at the clouds, as if remembering Peeta in the colors.

"Evergreen in Katniss' favorite. I think that's funny, you know, Everdeen, Evergreen, get it?" I chuckle. Oh, my gosh ,Prim. Did you seriously just say that? I act like such an idiot around Theo, and I'm kicking myself for it, but Theo laughs anyway.

"Yeah, that's kind of funny. What's yours?" Theo asks, is blazing blue eyes genuinely curious.

"My favorite color?" Theo nods. "Ummm..." I've never really thought about that, but I go with what I think fits. "Lavender." I say curtly. "Like...the flowers that grow alongside the hill."

"I like royal blue." He says. Ugh- I didn't even ask him what his favorite color was! "Like your eyes." He looks at me, right into my eyes. Somehow that simple comment made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. I blush. We walk in silence for the rest of the walk. Not an awkward silence, just a... thoughtful silence. We both know what the other is thinking. Our siblings are about to parade around in costumes, marking the first time we've seen them since the reaping, and the unofficial start of the Hunger Games.

Our group arrives at the Mellarks within a few moments. It's a reasonably large home compared to ours, and obviously kept very neat. It is an older white building, with two stories and blue shutters. Royal blue. The Mellarks must be wealthier than I thought, seeing their house. Theo was the one who brought up the idea of us all meeting at his house. His mother was totally against it, but she is a proper lady, and she couldn't refuse in front of us. But I can tell as she opens the door that she is disgusted by my appearance. _Well, _I think_, at least I can act._

"Good evening, Mrs. Mellark." I say with a curtsy and a nod. Theo chuckles behind my back. 'It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

Mrs. Mellark looks at me with wide eyes, genuinely stunned by my manners.

"You as well, um... dear?" She replies forcefully, letting the others in. Theo and I are the first to enter, and I am taken aback as I see the interior of his home. It's all so... charming. With wooden furniture and framework hanging on the walls. A wide corridor leads to the main room; a half-kitchen-half-living room type of foyer. The Mellarks are truly one of the richest families in District Twelve. This makes my home look like a dusty shoebox. We all settle on the couches and chairs, and are ready to turn the television on when the Hawthornes walk through the door. The Hawthorne family consists of Gale, father, and the little eight-year old, Johnny. They all have the same dark hair, but Johnny's is long like his mother's once was. They boys have their mother's eyes, too. The Hawthornes all seem as stunned as I do, and when Gale looks in my direction, mouth open, I mouth the words, I know, right?

As soon as everyone has gotten to know each other a bit, the television flashes on, and we all settle down in silence. The tributes all ride gracefully through the arena on their extravagant carriages, in those equally extravagant costumes. The rich districts pass forward, women wearing very little cloth and a lot of sparkle, and men in elegant suits. The middle districts are mostly a blur, usually nothing exciting. But then we see District Eleven, and the whole room intakes a sharp breath.

There's a little girl in that chariot. A scared little girl, who couldn't be much older than me. Oh, my gosh. We all know how that one will turn out.

Finally, a small flame appears on the screen. We all lean in closer to realize that it's the District Twelve chariot!

I gasp and stare blankly as I realize the impossible and astonishing.

My sister is on fire.

**Sooo? How'd you like it?**

**Satisfied Reader: Oh, I loved it, I think I'll review it.**

**Me: Uh, yeah you will.**

**Cuz I've gotten 252 readers and only 14 reviews, what's up with that?**

**Ok, I love you sooooooo much if you're even reading this, and I even love the readers who don't review just as much as I love those who do, but I seriously loooovvvveeeeee feedback so if you could like leave a short review showing your satisfaction (or dissatisfaction) with my story, pleeassee leave a review!**

**Ok, so, the first person to answer this question correctly in a review will get a shout-out in my next chappie! (You hear that? That's the sound of sweet, pathetic bribery.)**

**What is the year Finnick was in the hunger games, plus the year that Peeta and Katniss were in them, divided by two?**

**-Peetalover234**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

**Congratulations to...**

**(Drumroll, please!)**

CrepuscularSnidge! **They were the first to guess the answer to my trivia question correctly! (In case you were wondering, the answer was 69.5)**

**Hey! I'm back! Wow, has it really been that long since my last chapter? Yikes! Sorry I went on vayk and couldn't write for a while.**

**Also, a few people were confused about Gale's siblings- I do not actually have a book in my possession, so I could not remember if Gale had any, so I just made up his family. Sorry! I guess I could have just Googled it, but whatever. Sorry!**

**If it may interest you, this is kind of how I imagine Theo to look like: (but a bit younger)** ** . ****(it's Lucas till)**

**Just so you know, I will separate two different scenes like this **

**Alrighty, then! Oh, and, yes. I own the Hunger Games because my name is Suzanne Collins. (jk) :P**

**Oh, and also, reviews might inspire me to update more quickly... ; )**

I can't believe it- the 74th annual Hunger Games start tomorrow. I can't help but wonder what the arena will look like- I can only hope that it will be some kind of wood, Katniss would do well there.\

I've spent the days leading up to now watching the Capitol's broadcast at the Mellarks'. Theo and I have been sizing up the tributes to see who would serve as a possible threat to our siblings.

District 1 consists of a lanky boy named Marvel, with a kind of malice that you can see in his eyes, and a...um... _very pretty_**, **girl who draws every male person in Panem to the screen. When I caught Theo doing a double-take at the sight of her in her barely there parade costume, I blushed and just about smacked him across the face. Those two were Careers, so they would obviously be a threat. We put a star next to both of their names on our notepad.

As for District Two, _those_ we killers. The boy was admittedly handsome, but not in the same, boyish way as Theo. He was mature, around 17 or 18, and looked mature to. His name was Cato, and he was all muscle. Katniss had better watch out for him. The girl, Clove, was a killing machine. She was about the same age as Cato, but seemed much less mature and more... sinister. She apparently had a thing for knives...yeah... creepy.

The other districts up until 11 were fairly ordinary, no real threats proposed. But when we caught a glimpse of 11's male tribute, Theo and I made double- stars by his name, Thresh. Thresh was one word. Huge. All muscles, and at _least _six-foot-four and 200 pounds. The girl, Rue, just made us go silent. So this is what the games do. They take kids like Rue, so small it's unfair, and force them to fight for their lives in a deadly arena. It makes me want to cry. To think, it was almost _me _being forced into that arena! I can't help but feel guilty, like I shouldn't have let Katniss volunteer. The only good thing that's coming out of this is Theo.

Who probably doesn't even notice me half the time.

I wake up from my trance to realize that this afternoon's Tribute Trivia (hosted by yours true and blue, Ceaser Flickman) is over, meaning it's time for me to leave.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way, then." I say as I get up from the couch, grabbing my notebook."I'll see you tonight for the interviews!" I tell Theo as I head for the front door. Wow. The interviews. Already?

"Prim, wait!" Says Theo, jumping to his feet. I can't help but notice how my stomach flutters when he says my name... He just looks so... perfect sometimes. Today he's wearing a blue, faded, t-shirt and old jeans, and his hair is tossed into his usual tussled look, which really isn't as much of a look as it is a trait, yet it still gets me every time.

"Do you have to go?" He asks, staring at his feet. "I-I mean, you'll just be coming over again later, so I thought, maybe you could..."

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay." Theo wanted me to stay! Maybe he does notice me. I sat back down on one side of his curved couch, him on the other.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, somewhat awkwardly. The silence felt strange.

"Dunno." Theo replies, as he relaxes into the cushion, facing me.

"We could play a game?" I prompt. I like games.

"What kind of game?"

"Well, um... Oooo, how 'bout Truth or Dare?"I sit up a little straighter. Why did I suggest that? Someone always ends up embarrassing themselves.

To my horror, Theo nods. "Okay, but you have to go first since it was _your_ idea." He smiles brightly. Oh. no.

I put on a smile and wait for the question.

"Truth or Dare?" Theo asks, rubbing his hands together.

"Ummm..." Well, I really don't like dares, but I don't have many secrets... except one... and I _really_ hope he never finds out. Or do I? It might be nice if...

_Prim, you're taking too long! He's staring at you funny! Say _something!

"Truth!" I exclaim. Yeah, Truth. That works.

Theo leans back, thinking for a minute. His eyes light up as he asks, "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Ummm... does my dad count? But that was so long ago, I don't think it does.

"Nope." I reply, matter-of-factly. I glance up at Theo. He looks surprised.

"Are you surprised?" I ask curiously.

"Well, you're a pretty girl, and I just thought that..." We both turn red.

That was pretty much the end of that game.

A light rain is pitter-pattering against the Mellarks' window when we turn the television on. Its blue light fills the room as we all slide into our seats, not daring to make a sound. Ceaser Flickman appears on the screen, giving a more-than-brief introduction to tonight's interviews. I can't seem to focus on his words, I am too busy trying to find my sister in the audience.

It feels more than strange to see Katniss on television. I feel as if I'm following her every move, and she is unaware. It's creepy. There she is! I just caught a tiny glimpse of her in the front row, wearing a stunning red dress that cuts off of one shoulder and sparkles in the light. I never thought I'd see Katniss looking so... _girly._ It was awesome! Peeta looked admittedly dashing, in a classic suit, but wasn't much to look at compared to Katniss.

The interviews go by in a blur. Each tribute has their own distinct approach in personality to their interview. Some were sneaky and mysterious, some eager and ready to kill. Some were sweet, lovable, likeable and/or funny. Over all, most did a pretty good job. Better than I could have done, anyway. I froze when Katniss came on screen.

She and Ceaser made small talk, nervous, antsy, dry talk about the parade until she showed him- and all of Panem- her dress.

Fire. Again. Brilliant, dazzling fire that licks the hem of her stunning gown. This must be some kind of statement, Katniss Everdeen: The Girl on Fire. It's gorgeous! The crowd calms, and Katniss sits back down. Ceaser gets back to business.

"I have one more question for you." Ceaser paused dramatically. "It's about your sister."

Everyone in the room stared at me. My heart stopped.

Ceaser continued as he gently grabbed Katniss' hand. "We were all very moved, I think, when you volunteered for her at the Reaping... Did she come and says goodbye to you?"

"Yes. She did." Katniss replied softly. This is too much, I can't watch, I just-

"She did." Ceaser took another dramatic breath. Apparently this is a touchy subject for all of us. "And what did you say to _her_? In the end?" The end?

"I told her that I would try to win. " I draw in a shaky breath, but Katniss remains soft, but strong. "That I would try to win, for her." For me. It was all for me.

"Of course you did." The two of them gazed out into the Capitol audience. "And try you will." Ceaser kisses my sister's hand before he holds it up, rises to his feet and booms;

"Ladies and gentlemen, from District Twelve, Katniss Everdeen the Girl on FIRE!" The audience goes wild. I shrink back into my seat, and try to hold myself together.

_Stay strong, Prim! What would Katniss do?_

All Everdeens, Mellarks, and Hawthornes went silent at the sight of Peeta on stage. At first, he and Ceaser make small, funny talk about showers and the Capitol, until Ceaser leans in and asks;

"So, Peeta! Tell me. Is there a special girl back home?"

Peeta looks out to the audience, shaking his head bashfully. "No, no, not really." He replies, chuckling.

Ceaser raises his blue eyebrows. "No? I don't believe it for a second." He looks out at the Capitol. "Look at that face! Handsome man like you! Peeta... Tell me."

"Well, there, uh... there is this one girl that- I've had a crush on forever." Peeta replies slowly, looking down wistfully.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Peeta. You go out there, and you _win _this thing, and when you get home, she'll _have_ to go out with you. Right folks?" Ceaser gestures to the crowd, and they go wild. He throws his head back in his signature laugh.

Peeta chuckles halfheartedly. "Thanks, but, I uh... I don't think winning's gonna help me at all."

"And why not?" Ceaser asks, obviously intrigued. There is a long, slow, pause before Peeta takes a deep breath and declares;

"Because she came here with me."

"WHAT?" I scream as I jump up from my seat. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRESIDENT SNOW?"

"Sh!" Everyone else glares at me, eager to hear how the interview will continue. Ceaser looks genuinely taken aback.

"Well, that's bad luck." He says softly.

"It is." Peeta sighs back.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." Ceaser nods, shaking Peeta's hand. He then holds it up and shouts to the crowd, "Peeta Mellark!" They _love_ him. I'm sure he already has a lot of sponsors. Good for-

_WHAT AM I SAYING?_

I look at Gale. He has his head down, as if in deep thought. Oh, no. No, no, no! Gale and Katniss were supposed to... but he... and... I gasp. What if Katniss falls for _Peeta?_ I can't even imagine how heartbroken Gale would be... but, wait. There can only be one. Only one of them can come home.

Which means that Peeta will have to die.

I just can't... it's too much.. I just... everyone looks at me. Apparently I have been whimpering or something. Great. I draw in a big, shaky, breath, and ignore the calls for my name as I run from the room, into the rain. The Mellarks have quite a large property. I find a tree out in the distance, and crumple up underneath it. And then I cry.

Only one... just one person started this. If only I hadn't let Katniss volunteer, I should have _done_ something! Then none of us would be here. Katniss would be home, and I would not be left alone.

Then again, I wouldn't have Theo.

Oh, no. THEO. He just saw me run out of his house, bawling like a baby. I wonder if he's-

"Prim?" I hear a soft, familiar whisper from above my head. Theo. I look up slowly and see him, his hand outstretched and a concerned look on his dashing face. I take his hand, and it feels like fireworks going off in my palm.

Wow, Prim. You are falling hard. Fast.

I try to ignore the butterflies as Theo pulls me up, I stand and face him. Before I know it, my arms are wrapped around his strong frame, and we're... hugging. And I'm crying. Despite the rain, I never want to leave. Theo pulls me in and mutters;

"I know you're scared. I am, too. But we have each other, right?" I pull away, so that I can see his face clearly in the moonlight, but his arms are still tight around my torso.

I sniffle weakly and try to smile. "You mean it?"

As if to answer my question, Theo draws me back into the hug, and before I can process it, he lightly puts his lips on mine.

It's nothing but a soft kiss, not longer than a second and a half, but I still feel like I'm walking on air. The rain is definitely nothing now. I can't believe it- Theo Mellark. Just. Wow. My first kiss was nothing like I expected it to be. Theo looks at me, sees my shocked expression, and smiles bashfully.

"I promise."

**Yay! You finally got the kiss I know you've been wanting!**

***Applause***

**The Games begin next chapter! **

**Also, I know this is supposed to be an all-Prim's POV thing, but would you guys like it if I wrote from Gale's POV? Only for a paragraph (maybe chapter) or so. But I wanna know what you think of the idea.**

**Thanks sooooooo much for reading! If you liked it, review! If you didn't, review anyway! ; )**

**I'll try to update soon, but remember what I said at the beginning of the chapter about reviewing! **

**Peace out! (Mentally giving you the District Twelve salute)**


	8. Chapter 8: Countdown

**Heeellllloooooooo, beloved reader! **

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but I have been SO busy with my mental boyfriend, Josh Hutcherson, that I just couldn't find time to write. Oh, by the way, we're unofficially engaged. ;o)**

**So here's an extra-long chapter to make it up to you!**

**I do not own the hunger games.**

**Is that REALLY necessary for EVERY CHAPTER?**

**Anyway...**

**And now we return to the latest episode (installment) of: Primrose**

When I get home, I am cold. And very, very wet. But nothing seems to phase my good mood, nor the butterflies in my stomach or my spinning head.

My first kiss... holy whoa.

I climb into bed, humming an old tune my father used to sing to me;

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
_

_Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'_

_**Added by **__**Trenchcoat7**_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

When I was little, Katniss and I sang this song all day once, and made rope necklaces to go along with it. We were too young and naive to know what it really meant, but still Mother scolded us and forbade us from singing that song again. As I drifted to sleep, the song stuck in my head...

_Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

I get up from my bed. The cold, hard, floor meets my feet as I pad silently to the front door. The sound of crickets and midnight fill the air, but still I walk outside, and quietly close the door behind me. I am greeted outside by a man with crystal blue eyes, and a brown shadow of facial hair that matches the hair on his head. He wears a coal miner's uniform, and a bright smile.

"Daddy?" I ask, and he chuckles. He motions for me to come closer, and picks me up. We run off into the night, me on his shoulders like I used to be. I giggle happily as we reach the meadow, where the wildflowers are bright even in the moonlight. As Daddy puts me down, I hug him close to me and whisper, "I missed you."

He looks at me softly, with those crystal eyes, then glances up and across the meadow, and points for me to look. There, directly across the meadow, a large tree stands wide and tall. And up on the highest branch, my sister looks down at us with a warm smile.

"Katniss! I'm coming!" I yell, running to the tree. As I climb, I hear music playing.

_Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

I hear a gasp, and look up to see Katniss, now with a panicked look on her face.

And a rope around her neck.

I look to my left, and Theo is there, smiling, then he climbs over and holds me tightly, comforting me. When I look back up, his eyes have gone blank, and he, too, wears a rope necklace.

"Theo!" I cry, and run down from the tree. I need to get out. I have to run. But my feet won't budge.

"Daddy! Help! I'm stuck!" I scream to my father, who looks at me with a confused and concerned glance. He turns around, to see what's behind him.

And as the meadow explodes into flames, my father is lifted up, and destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"NO!" I sit straight up in the bed, sweat coating my forehead. I take in quick, sharp breaths, but that doesn't stop the tears.

"Prim? Are you okay?" Asks Mother. She looks up from the bed across from mine, with a worried look.

As if to respond, since I can't quite speak yet, I let out a great sniff.

"Come here, Prim." I crawl over to Mother's bed, and for once I snuggle up next to her. She strokes my hair softly and whispers reassuringly as my chest rattles and I try to hold in the sobs dying to escape my tight throat. I glance to the backside of the room, where a clock rests on our mantle. 2:34 am. My eyes sweep to the picture frame that rests to the left of the clock, showing a happy, strong man in a coal miner's uniform. Around the frame are medals to show his accomplishments and good deeds. His eyes are a crystal clear blue.

I wake up the next morning from a restless sleep. Mother has gone to the Hob already, and the clock reads 9:45. I slump out of my bed, and drag myself in front of the old mirror. My fair blonde locks fall down to my waist in a messy waterfall, and my eyes look weary with sleep still visible in them. I comb my hair roughly, and I try to get all of the morning tangles out of it. I pad over to our little table with a yawn, and I see my breakfast laid out on it. A cheese bun from the bakery, and an apple. I quickly devour the warm, delicious cheese bun, and am crunching on the dark red apple, when I notice a flower sitting on the old wood of the table. A Primrose. A small slip of paper has been wrapped around the stem. As I unravel it, I find a note addressed to me in neat handwriting.

_Prim-_

_Meet me in the Meadow- 10:30._

_-Theo_

My hear swells inside my chest like a balloon, and soon I can feel it in my throat. I race to the dusty chest in which Katniss and I keep our clothes, and rummage through it for something to wear. As I sift through all of the grey t-shirts and blue jeans that belong to my sister, I think about what the day will bring. I wonder what Katniss is thinking about right this very second.. does she miss me? Or is she glad to not have someone to take care of for once? My sister may only be sixteen, but she has always had the responsibilities of a grown-up, especially after Daddy died. Mother sort of went into her own world for a while, leaving my sister and I to fend for ourselves. She just... gave up. On life. On us. On love.

I finally settle on a faded blue sundress that once belonged to Mother. It fits me now, probably because of all the cheese buns I've been eating lately. I slip into the dress, twist my hair into a long French braid down my back, and step out into the sunlight, the little flower still in my hand.

It is a warm, sunny spring morning. I can hear the birds chirping in the distance, and the gentle sound of water rushing from the stream. I walk past all of the little gray houses, and into a wide, open field of tall grasses and wildflowers. I stop for a moment. Judging by the time I left the house, it must be around 10:15. I sit down on the warm ground, and close my eyes. The sunlight brushes my skin like a blanket, leaving a prickly, relaxing feeling. I sigh, and let myself slump all the way down in the grass. Before I can stop myself, last night's nightmare creeps into my mind like a snake in the silence of the meadow. I jolt upright, and look across the field. There. One lonely tree stands tall and strong, with little pink blossoms blooming in the midst of its swaying bright leaves and thick branches. In spite of myself and my wandering imagination, I slowly rise to my feet and silently stride to the tree. The wind rushes through the grass, creating a sea of golden waves for me to walk on. When I reach the tree, I stand in front of it for a while, remembering when my father used to take me here.

_"Come ,little Prim." he'd say with a smile. He would point to the tree, and my big blue eyes would follow his calloused hand to the tree._

_"What, Daddy? It's just a tree. And I'm not even tall enough to climb it." I would reply curiously._

_"Ah, but this is no ordinary tree, Rosie" _

That was his secret nickname for me, that only we knew about.

_"This tree is a special tree. Come see" He had hoisted me up on to the biggest branch, so I could stand among the leaves._

_"Now look up, just above your head!" He had shouted from below. I looked up in wonder to find another branch, this one with some chips in it, like markings from a knife._

_When I stood on my tiptoes, my hands clamped onto a branch beside me, I saw that the markings were letters, C. and H. E_

_"I see it, Daddy!" I called back to him. He'd picked me up from the tree, and set me gently on the ground in front of him._

_"Do you know what that stands for?" he'd asked. I shook my head, gazing up at him wondrously. _

_He squatted down so he could see eye-to-eye with me._

_"That stands for Cassandra and Hector Everdeen. Your mother and I carved that when I asked her to marry me." I gasped. That was a LONG time ago._

_"Can I put my name on the tree, Daddy?" I'd asked, hopefully._

_"I'll tell you what." Daddy had replied, a twinkle in his eye. "When you are a big girl, and you find your prince charming, I will lift you up there, and you can carve your name as big as you want."_

_"Promise?" I'd asked. He had chuckled softly, but still joined his little finger with mine._

_"Pinky-promise."_

I climb up to that very same branch, and looked up. There it was. _C and H E._ my fingers caress over the carvings, the soft wood chipped deeply where the letters were. I feel a teardrop glide along my cheek, and I reach my head up to the branch. I softly kiss the place where the _H_ was carved.

"I love you, Daddy."

I sit down slowly on the thick branch beneath me, waiting for Theo. What will we do today? Will he kiss me again? I sigh at the thought and close my eyes. Everything is silent, still. Peaceful...

"Prim?" The sound startles me so much, I fall off of my branch and land flat on my backside. Ouch.

Nice, Prim.

I look up into the tree to see Theo sitting on the branch beside the one I was just on.

"Gosh, Theo! You scared me half to death!" I holler, my hand over my heart, still breathing heavily.

"Wow, Prim!" Theo says, obviously laughing hysterically, although I can't see him or hear him too well from down here. "I didn't know you were so easily frightened!" Theo jumps down from the branch, and lands on his feet. Smooth. He strides over to me, and grasps both of my hands, helping me up from the ground.

"Well, _some_ people get scared when other people yell at them... IN A TREE!" What? That made like, no sense. Good comeback, Prim.

Theo chuckles softly.

"I'm sorry," He says "I really didn't mean to scare you like that." To my surprise, and great pleasure, he leans in and softly brushes his lips on my cheek. This little touch sends off fireworks in my stomach.

"I'm still mad at you." I say to him, yet looking down at his feet so he can't see me blushing. Theo cocks his eyebrow.

"Okay, not really." I give in. "So... what do you want to do?" I ask Theo, brushing some loose strands of hair from my face.

"Anything, really." Theo looks up at the clouds for a second, thinking. Then his blue, blue eyes look into mine with excitement. "We could play a game?"

By two o'clock, Theo and I have embarrassed ourselves in a somewhat vicious game of truth or dare, picnicked in the meadow, played every tag game known to man, and are now laying down in the meadow, exhausted. The games start in just a few minutes. I stare up at the sun, (or as close to the sun as I can get without going blind) thinking about what the next hour will bring.

"Theo?" I ask, quietly. He turns over onto his stomach, so he can see my face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... nervous? About later, I mean." Theo's gentle smile slowly fades into a solemn frown.

"Yeah." He replies, just as softly. He starts fiddling with a strand of my hair, which is spread out around my head like a golden halo. " I just don't know what to expect," He continues, looking into my eyes. "I mean, Peeta's strong and stuff but... I dunno. The games are so-"

"Unpredictable." We say together. Theo and I stay there for a long time, him just playing with my hair, me staring off into the clouds.

"I wonder what it would be like... without the games." I say, breaking the silence. Theo looks at me curiously, as if he were thinking about a world without the games. "I want to live there. Where there aren't any hunger games, like how it used to be. Families didn't need to watch their children die at another child's hand. Where we could just be _free._"

"I know what you mean." Theo says, nodding. He looks down at me. "But some days I'm... grateful for the Games."

I jump straight up to a standing position, and he follows, making my face inches from his. "What? Why?" I'm hurt. Seriously. Both of our siblings are entering an arena in a fight to the death; only one can come out alive and he's... grateful?

"Because." Theo says, and I see his eyes flicker down, and he grabs my hands gently. "Without the Games, I would never have met you." My eyes widen and I notice a small smile playing on his lips quickly, then fading fast as they just barely touch mine...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF DISTRICT TWELVE," Booms a male voice throughout the meadow. Oh, come on! Theo and I jump back from each other, then look around to see where the noise is coming from. "THE SEVENTY-FOURTH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES WILL BEGIN MOMENTARILY. PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR ASSIGNED VIEWING AREA IN NO LATER THAN FIVE MINUTES TIME, AS THIS IS REQUIRED VIEWING FOR ALL MEMBERS OF PANEM ABOVE THE AGE OF NINE YEARS OLD. WE WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!"

"We should probably go," Says Theo awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, and pointing in the direction of his house with the other.

"Yeah..."

We run across the meadow, to the dirt road alongside the Seam houses.

"Theo?" I ask, as we near the Merchant center of town.

Theo looks at me. "Mm?"

"I have to know... why me?" the words just slipped out. I didn't mean to sound so... desperate. Theo chuckles and stops, we are right outside his house now. He looks straight into my eyes, and smiles his perfect grin.

"Why you, Prim?" He grabs both of my hands, holding them between us. "Well, there's just something different. About you, I mean. You just have this... spark. Like nothing's gonna tear you down, you know?"

I look at my feet sheepishly. "You must mean Kat-"

"No, Prim! Believe me, you're a lot stronger than you might think." I look up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," His eyes flicker downwards at our hands. Then up at me again. He steps closer, that same small smile flicks onto his face and off of it. Uh, oh... what if Mother should see us? what if _his_ mother should see us? She _hates _me. His face is six inches from mine.

Five.

Four.

Three.

I can almost feel it... my heart beats so loud I'm afraid he can hear it...

"THEODOR GRAYSON MELLARK!" Seriously? Theo throws my hands back towards me, and looks at his front porch. There stands his so-called 'witch-of-a-mother', her hair pulled into a tight bun, and a look of pure hatred upon her face.

"Crud." I hear Theo mutter, and I giggle, noticing his blush.

"_What_, exactly, do you think you're _doing_?" His mother shouts with a crisp, hissing tone.

"Nothing, Mother!" Theo shouts back, earning a disapproving look from his mom. We follow her inside the house, just as the Capitol Anthem blasts throughout the foyer. Mother, Gale, Johnny, and Mr. Hawthorne have already claimed their seats, leaving a large loveseat in the side of the room for Theo and I to share. We take our seat slowly, our eyes fixed on the screen. Ceaser Flickerman, who is now sporting a lime green wig and eyebrows to match for the occasion, is sitting behind a desk with Claudius Templesmith. The two of them are the announcers for the games every year. They occasionally provide witty banter to ease the mood off of a tribute's death. Claudius looks into the camera and grins, showing off his fuchsia- tinted teeth.

"Welcome! Welcome ladies and gentlemen of Panem! Thank you for tuning in," As if we had the choice. "To the grand kick-off of the seventy- fourth annual Hunger Games!" The Capitol audience cheers in delight.

"Yes," Ceaser bellows over the crowd. "Today is a very special day! We have just over two minutes until the games begin," He gestures to a massive digital countdown clock at the bottom of the screen that reads, 2:31, 2:30, 2:29, and so on. "so, let's tune in live to our head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane!"

Seneca Crane is now up on the screen, talking to an interviewer about this year's arena.

"Well, I can't give too much away," He says with smile. "But I can promise you that this year's hunger games will be far different from anything we've ever seen before. We went for a simple yet deadly design, so keep your eyes peeled for the little signs of amazing Capitol technology at work."

The screen flicks back to Claudius and Ceaser.

"Oh, oh, oh! The tributes are lined up in the arena! Let's go live!" Shouts Claudius. Now, on screen, we see a bright, green forest with a large black structure in the center of a meadow. he tributes are lined up in a semi-circle, some half lunged forward in anticipation, some shrinking back in fear. I spot Katniss on the end. I catch my breath, and feel my stomach rise to my chest. Theo must notice my anxiety, because he discreetly grabs hold of my hand, and starts drawing aimless shapes on my palm with his thumb. When Gale sees this, he looks at me, his eyebrow rises pointedly, but I don't care. All I can focus on right now is my sister. I look at the countdown clock at the bottom of the screen. 55 seconds. 54. 53.

"Just under a minute now!" Booms Ceaser, the excitement shining through his voice.

They show close-ups of each of the tributes. I spot Peeta, looking anxious, his eyes often flicking between Cato, the strong, handsome one from district two, and Katniss. What's up with that?

My heart stops as I look at the clock.

Twenty seconds.

Claudius shouts happily, "The ten-second countdown is approaching! Oh, I can hardly wait!"

I look back to the clock, and the world goes silent other than a deep voice that marks,

"Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Theo's grip on my hand stills and tightens.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

A gong sounds throughout the room, and the Hunger Games begin.

The tributes scatter all around the Cornucopia. Some grab weapons, backpacks, or anything else and run into the woods. Others, however, claim their weapons and begin fighting brutally. I see the boy, Cato, rise his sword above a young girl's cowering body...

And a cannon booms, marking her death.

Already? It's so hard to watch, but I need to find Katniss. I spot a dark, twisting braid flailing wildly behind a girl's back, and my heart races even faster. Katniss stoops down in an instant, grabbing a bright orange backpack, and she runs off into the trees. My heart swells. She got away! She-

BOOM.

Two down already? It's only been-

BOOM.

More cannons interrupt my thoughts.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek, and I decide I can't watch the bloodbath anymore. I bury my face into Theo's shoulder, not caring who sees, and I feel his arm wrap around my frame.

BOOM.

Seven deaths in less than two minutes. I... don't see how it could be that easy to take someone's life away...

BOOM.

Just like that.

Within the next thirty seconds or so, three more cannons go off, the everything is unbearably silent. The bloodbath is over. I straighten up, pulling my head from Theo's shoulder to look at the screen. Eleven dead bodies are scattered amongst the grass and unclaimed weapons and supplies. Eleven lives, eleven children, taken away by another's hand.

I think I might throw up.

"Well, wasn't that exciting!" I hear Claudius' chipper voice ring through the room. "I haven't seen a blood bath like that since the last Quarter-Quell!"

"Yes, lots of action in this year's games! Starting off with a bang, aren't we?" Ceaser chuckles.

"Hold on, what's this?" Claudius questions. "Who's that, with the Upper- District Alliance?" (aka, the Careers) When I look closer at the screen, I see the Career tributes, being ordered around by Cato, obviously the leader, scavenging for supplies and piling them up. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary until my eyes land on a mop of blonde hair, a boy with blue eyes and a stocky build

I jump up from my seat and scream, "That's _Peeta!"_

I can't believe it! That two-faced jerk! He's supposed to be in _love _with Katniss! Not against her!

"What is he _doing?"_ mutters my mother. My eyes flick to Theo. His eyes are glued to the screen, his mouth slightly agape.

"Well, look at this ladies and gentlemen!" laughs Ceaser Flickerman. "It seems that Peeta Mellark, of District Twelve, has joined Cato Greene's alliance!"

"Ah," Claudius remarks. "Now that's the spirit of the game!"

Ceaser bounces back with,"Yes, and what a riveting game this is turning out to be!"

He has no idea.

**Yay! Sorry, that wasn't a very good ending, but you should still be proud of me! This chapter took up seventeen pages on Word in size 12 font!**

**Remember, review!**

**Oh, and also, can anyone explain to me what a beta is and how I can get one? Thanks!**

**In Christ,**

**Peetalover234**

**And PS- I'm considering a new title for this story, any suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9: School Days

**PLEASE READ- I KNOW, I USUALLY SKIP THESE TOO BUT THIS ONE'S IMPORTANT!**

**Now that I have your attention...**

**Hellllooooo! It's me again! (Peetalover234)**

**Just so you know, I will be adding on to the title of this story, just based on a continuing pattern I've noticed in it. Sooooo...**

**please send me ideas for a new title! I would like it to have something to do with "promise" or "promises" so if you have any ideas, let me know!**

**Alright, without further ado, Chapter Nine!**

Before I know it, the Capitol Anthem is playing, showing the faces and names of the tributes that died today. To my greatest relief, Katniss' name is not shown.

I sigh slowly as I glance at the wall clock across from me. 10:27 pm. Theo is asleep next to me, leaning on a pillow he positioned on the top of the armrest. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Like nothing's ever hurt him. I look in front of me to see my mother, the Hawthornes, and Theo's mother with tired, dry eyes locked on the screen, all of them leaning forward slightly in a slumped, tired manner. We've all had a long day.

When my eyes lock onto the screen again, I see that the Day One Wrap-Up is playing. This two-minute long video shows us the highlights of the day, signaling that today's program is ending. The overnight footage will be shown all throughout the night, of course, but hardly anyone watches. We are only required to watch the full program until 10:30 pm on the first day. After that, we are only required to watch at least two hours of the games per day, which is tough on the miners who are out from the break of dawn until sundown.

"Yes, what a way to kick off this year's Games!" Ceaser Flickerman chimes.

"Let's take a look at the recap!" Claudius signals to the producers.

First, the eleven deaths are shown individually, a gruesome sight to see. I close my eyes until the eleven cannons have shot and the names have been read. Next comes a short summary of the bloodbath, and a segment dedicated to the Career Alliance. They make sure to show Peeta and Katniss at any time possible, from different ends of the arena. I still can't believe Peeta would do such a thing. If he supposedly loves Katniss so much, why is he helping the Careers hunt her down?

The anthem plays and the screen flicks back to current footage of the Careers when Mrs. Mellark turns the television off.

"Well, it's high time we Mellarks are off to bed. And I suggest you do the same." She says as she rises from the chair, and exits through a door off the foyer without a goodbye. I turn to Theo, still snoring away. I gently shake his arm, causing his eyes to shoot open, and he sits upright, running his hands through his hair.

"How's..." he starts.

"They're both fine." I reply. "Now I gotta go home. See you tomorrow!" I rise from our seat, as does Theo, and we walk to the front door.

"Goodnight." He murmurs sleepily.

"Bye" I say quickly, then shuffle out between the Hawthornes, and step out into the cool night air.

Surprisingly, no nightmares haunt my sleep. When I wake up, the sun shines brightly through my window, casting a large beam of light into the room. I must have slept in a bit. The clock on the mantle confirms my suspicions. 8:15. Wow, I usually don't-

_Oh, no! It's a school day!_ My school building is thankfully just a five minutes' walk from my house, but classes start at eight thirty. I'm usually up by seven!

I leap from my bed, throw on my school clothes, and run into the kitchen. On the table I find a small amount of goat cheese wrapped in a napkin, and two slices of bakery bread. I hurriedly spread the cheese onto the bread and devour it in a matter of seconds. I have to rush if I want to do my hair.

When I look into the mirror, I see an absolute mess. My hair puffs out about an inch and a half away from my face in a tangled mop, and my eyes still have that morning squinty-ness in them. I splash my face with some water, then tend to the real task at hand. My hair.

It takes me about five minutes, but I finally manage to squeeze my hair into a French braid that drapes over my shoulder, down to my ribcage. Once I find my shoes and lunch bag, I am out the door by 8:23.

The run to school is a relatively nice one. It's comfortably warm and the air is sweet with end of spring air, and the silence is comforting in the morning. Everyone who doesn't have to go to school or work is watching the Games. When I realize this, I stop abruptly.

What is Katniss doing now?

They will show updates on the Games during lunch, but that's three hours from now! Heck, it's been ten hours since I last watched! She could be dead by now!

Somehow this thought makes me run harder. I reach the school building in less than a minute. My school building is really an old coal shipping facility that was converted into a school building when the facilities were replaced by a mining system that sends coal directly to the Capitol. It's only one story, but quite large in acreage. Wildflowers grow around the walls, and the windows look out into the meadow. I enter through the chipped front doors and sprint down the eighth grade hall to my first period class, Panem History 2. I take my seat in the back next to Lainey, who stares out the window sleepily.

"You sleep in too?" I ask, causing her to shake herself awake and look at me.

"Oh, hey Prim. Actually, I was up all last night watching the HG's."

"Oh." The HG's? Really? Something as cruel as that should not have its own catchy acronym. "Can you fill me in? I only watched until ten-thirty."

Lainey's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't _see_ what happened?"

I straighten up in my chair. "What do you mean what-"

I was cut off by the bell, which rang with a shriek as Mr. Jaredson entered the room.

"Alright, class. You know the drill. Atteberry?"

"Here!" Chimed Sylvia. Next came Brunson, then Davidson, then Duncan, and then Mr. Jaredson called out,

"Everdeen!"

"Here!" I called back. I saw a blond head in the front row turn back and look at me with shining blue eyes. Theo waved quickly with a smile then turned back around to our teacher.

He wasn't the only one who looked at me. Almost every kid turned to see the girl whose sister volunteered for her. There's one almost every year. A kid who has to suffer through the stares and the whispers on top of all the sadness that comes with losing a sibling to the Hunger Games. It affects everyone.

The role goes on and on, until we reach Ethan Zimmerman. Mr. J, for short, puts his clipboard down and looks out at us through round eyeglasses.

"Okay, guys. Today is going to be a little different. We always discuss Panem's History based on our textbooks, but today I'd like to hear from you guys." Mr. J takes a seat in his large chair in the front corner of the room. "Prim? Theo?" We look up. "Would you guys like to share anything about what you're going through?"

"Sure." Theo shrugs. He stands up, then turns to me. "Prim?"

I can never say no to that smile.

I sigh, then stand up and walk to Theo. We stroll to the front of the room. I so wish I could hold his hand right now, but I don't know if I want the class to know that we're a couple now.

Wait- are we? I mean, we didn't really make it official or anything, he just kind of-

"Prim? Do you want to start us off?" Asks Mr. J, waking me from my trance.

"Um...sure?" I take a small step forward, adjust my braid, then glance back at Theo, who gives me a reassuring nod.

"Well... w-when Katniss first volunteered in the Games for me, I just... um... kind of went into shock. I mean, I was scared senseless. I didn't know if she would come back. I still don't know. But I just have to have faith in my sister. I know she's strong, but I'm not. " I pause for a second, to clear my throat. "We, my mom and I, we need her home... _I_ need her."

"And what kinds of feelings or emotions are you going through right now?" Mr. J asks softly.

"Um... I guess I feel sad, obviously. And a little bit mad, that Katniss volunteered. I mean, she put herself in that arena. But that doesn't last long because I know she was just trying to protect me." I sniff. I'm not used to talking about this stuff. My classmates all gaze at me with wide eyes. Some pitiful, some sad, and some just look surprised, as if they never knew that it wasn't just the tributes who are in pain because of this. "And I also feel lonely sometimes. At least I did, until I met...someone who's gone through the same thing. Most of all, I think I feel...scared. I don't know if Katniss will come back, or what will happen to me if she doesn't. But there's also a little part of me that knows I'll be okay. Even though nothing will ever be the same again, Katniss or no, I still have one thing that keeps me going strong, staying alive and awake. Hope."

The class continues to stare at me in sadly, and a sudden heaviness fills the room. Gradually, once everyone realizes I'm done, they start to clap. I step back, blushing, and Theo takes my place to speak.

I can't help but notice that half the girls in the room shush each other and lean forward, suddenly way more interested in him than they were with me. A pang of jealousy shoots through me. I didn't realize Theo had so many admirers...

"Well, I can honestly say that what I'm going through is not nearly as painful as what Prim is, being from a different part of town, dealing with different things, but let me tell you, the grass is no greener on my side of the fence. I still have to deal with losing my brother to the Games, having no idea if he will come back. I won't pretend like I know Peeta will come home, because I don't. Every day I have to wake up and wonder, 'Is he still alive?'. And guess what, guys. Chances are... he's not. I mean, look at the odds!" The class nods sadly at Theo. We all get it. We watch this happen every year. "But just like Prim said, I gotta have hope, and I do. No matter the odds, I will always stand by my brother, have faith in him. Because that's what brothers are all about. He would do the same for me, so it's my job to believe in Peeta. Until the very end."

We all sit in silence as Theo finishes his speech. Loud applause fills the room, and Mr. J gets up from his chair.

"Great job, guys. Thanks for showing us all," He gestures to the class. "What it's really like to know a tribute!"

As Theo and I take our seats again, I can't help but think that Mr. Jaredson took our speeches a little too lightly...

My eyes linger on the clock at the end of fourth period, which proceeds lunch.

_Come on! You're almost there! Just a little further..._

I silently encourage the little hand to move to the six.

_And..._

"BBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGG!" announces the bell. I shove my science book into my bag hastily, then sprint out of the room. I am the first of the eighth graders to enter the large cafeteria. I run to the nearest chair, and shoot my eyes to the flat screen that rests on the side wall. Ceaser Flickerman appears on the screen with a dazzling ear-to-ear grin.

"Alright, let's take a look at last night highlights once more, for the viewers just now joining us." The screen changes to a shot that depicts a young girl shivering by a fire under a tree. In the middle of the night.

What an idiot!

The mood changes when the camera glides up, and looks into the tree's branches. A figure is crouched in between two rather thick branches. The light from the fire illuminates the person's worried face.

"Katniss!" I gasp. That fire will draw the Careers to the girl _and_ her! What if they-

"Hey, Primmy!" Chimes Lainey carelessly as she sits in the chair next to mine.. "Did you watch the- Oomph!"

I clamp my hand over her mouth, my eyes still glued to the television.

"Sh! It's on right now!"I mutter impatiently, taking my hand off of her mouth.

"Yes, a very exciting point in last night's events!" Beams Claudius. "Oh, yes, and here comes the Upper District Alliance!"

Right on cue, the Careers come into the scene. I hold my breath, my heart pounding through my whole body. Cato kills the girl quickly while she begs for mercy, but the cannon doesn't go off. The Careers walk away, past Katniss, and I almost breathe a sigh of relief, until they start arguing about the cannon.

"Oh, I'll go finish her!" Says a familiar voice, Peeta's. I still can't get over the fact that he joined them. The camera flicks back to Katniss as she realizes what Peeta has done. Her face shows shock, anger, and... is that pain?

Peeta kills the girl, apparently from District Eight, and the cannon goes off. Then, the Career pack moves out, and once the map of the arena shows their six blinking red dots moving farther and farther away from Katniss'. I exhale loudly, letting out my worry. Katniss survived. The screen now shows a live picture of Katniss walking through the woods, probably looking for food or water. She's okay. The television turns off, that's the end of today's midday update.

I slump back in my chair, to face Lainey. She is what I would call a bubbly brunette. She has rich auburn hair which she leaves down in shoulder-length ringlets and sparkling, hazel eyes. She has a layer of freckles lining in an upside down T from where her eye brows meet, to the tip of her nose, to her prominent cheekbones. She wears no makeup, she doesn't need it. She could get any boy she wanted.

"Hey, so, I wanted to ask you- that new kid in our PH class? Theo? Do you know him?"

Theo just got switched from B side eighth grade to A. Now he takes classes on the same side of the hall as Lainey and I do.

"Yeah. Actually, we're kind of... um... we..."

"Gasp! Prim! Are you two like... _going out_?!" She asks excitedly, as if this was the news of the century.

"No! Well, maybe. I...guess so?" I'm not sure how to respond. I mean, yeah, we kissed, but does that make it official?

"Oh, _Primmy!_" Lainey exclaims, beaming as she squeezes me into a hug as tight as a tourniquet. "This is _so exciting! _It's like _destiny!"_

"Destiny?" I question.

"Yeah! I mean, your sister, his brother! It's gotta be _fate_!"

I roll my eyes with a smile.

"Think about it! I mean, if your siblings hadn't gone into the Games, would you be together?"

"Well-"

"Wait- shut up real fast."

"_What_?" Lainey never hesitates to talk about romance.

"You see Jamie over there?" I glance to a crowded table in the center of the room, featuring a girl with long blonde locks and an expensive- looking dress. Jamie Wilson. The average popular girl. In her world, the facts that her parents own practically half of the shops in Tow Square makes her the queen of the eighth grade. And that makes me the lowest of all peasants.

"Yeah? What about her?"

Lainey looks at me with concerned eyes. " I heard her talking to some girl about how she was going to ask him out. You know how she is- you'd better stake your claim on Theo, and soon, or she'll have him wrapped around her finger before you can say sabotage."

I look at Theo, who sits at a table a few away from ours. He sees me looking and winks playfully. I smile back, then turn back to Jamie.

I do know how Jamie is. And Lainey had better be wrong about what she heard, or I'm in some serious trouble.

The day wears on without much of anything going on. A project assigned there, a report here, your average middle school day.

Except add in the Hunger Games.

As I walk out the front door into the warm afternoon sun, I hear my name being called from behind me. I turn around to see Theo, with his signature grin glued on his face.

"Hey!" I say to him casually. He reaches my side, then places his hand in mine and a kiss on my forehead. This sends my heart soaring, and the butterflies in my stomach chasing each other.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" He asks, his crystal eyes meeting mine.

"Go where?" I ask curiously as he begins to swing our hands back and forth.

"I want to show you something. We'll be back before the evening wrap-up."

"Okay! Let's go." We walk off campus together, hands still locked together. As we reach the road, I turn back to see none other than Jamie Wilson glaring at me from her group.

What did I ever do to her?

**Yay! Sorry this chapter wasn't quite as long as the last one. :( But I had fun writing it and I hope you liked reading it!**

**More Prim/Theo fluff in the next chapter! :)**

**Oh, and, I was just curious... any hopeless romantics out there who know a good theme song for Prim/Theo? I just want to see what you would come up with :)**

**Review? You know you want to!**

**-Peetalover234**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Wow... I'm so sorry I haven't been writing for like, ever, but school's started and I've been caught up in...well...life...and procrastination :P**

**So, anyway, I'm glad you're here! Thanks for sticking with me until Chapter Ten! (To be honest, I'm glad I stuck with this!)**

**Oh, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT- I AM NOT CHANGING THE NAME OF THIS FANFIC! It's a long story, but all in all I never meant to change it. So, sorry to the people who sent me requests- they were all really good, but I have to stick with this title. Sorry if you're disappointed :/**

**Without further ado, Chapter Ten!**

Theo and I walk and talk for a long time, enjoying the cool spring air. The quiet of the day made it seem as if there was nothing else going on in the world, as if Theo and I were just two kids, taking advantage of the nice day. Although there was one thought that seemed to drag us away from the peace, the Hunger Games.

I tried not to think about Katniss while we walked, but the green of the trees and the chirping of the birds were a constant reminder of the days that she spent in the woods. I remember she would always come home from a hunting trip with a huge grin on her face. I know that out here, in the woods, was her favorite place to be. This was the place she would get away from everything; mother when she was unable to support us, the hunger, the sadness. This place brought her closer to daddy. This was where she could pretend that he was here. That it was okay.

"Theo, come on. Tell me where you're taking me!" I whine. We've been walking for nearly thirty minutes, and I needed to get home before the games started playing at eight. Theo looks up at me, squinting in the sunlight.

"But that would ruin the surprise!"

"Theo, I've been everywhere this side of the fence. I don't think-"

"Wait! Here we are!" Theo stops abruptly, and swings his hand out in front of him. There I see a tall metal fence with barbed wire circling the top. Facing us is a sign that says High Voltage.

"Theo, we can't just-"

"Your sister does it all the time. We'll be fine." Theo assures me, as he lets go of my hand and takes a step toward the fence.

"How do you know that?" Katniss never told anyone but me and mom where she gets her meat! How could Theo possibly know that she hunts beyond the fence? Oh, no. If the Peacekeepers find out...

"Peeta." The mention of his name sends chills down my spine. Traitor. "Come on, Prim. We'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" Theo extends his hand to me, and I hesitate to take it. Do I trust him?

I decide I do, and link my hand in his, and we crawl under the fence.

"Great. Now what? We're in the forest. What if we get caught, Theo? What if a Peacekeeper sees us? And, oh, gosh, what if our _mothers_ see us? What if-"

"Prim," Theo chuckles softly. "It's fine. I won't let anybody hurt you. I promise."

I look into his blue eyes, and give one more big sigh as he drags me deeper into the green of the trees.

It's amazing out here. Growing up in the gray of my district, I've never seen such beauty in one place. The forest is the most untouched place I've ever been. Everything is so peaceful, so fresh, so quiet. I love the way the sunlight barely peeks through the canopy of leaves over our heads, and lights our path as we walk. I love the way the birds sing to each other, whistling notes of serenity and calming my nerves as we move deeper into the brush. I have never been here, so I can only hope that Theo knows exactly where we're going, and how to get back. It occurs to me that I am putting complete trust in this boy as I walk, and that I should maybe be more cautious. After all, I'm not really sure if I'm allowed to be with him... perhaps I should have consulted mother...

"Here we are." Theo announces softly. "Home sweet home."

We walk over a small hill covered in clovers, and a large pond is revealed to me. The water glitters in the sunlight, and the Lilly pads float along slowly, giving it a soft green glisten. Docked in the shallows of the pool is a wooden rowboat and a pair of oars, resting against the dirt. The pond is beautiful, and seems as if no one has ever caused a ripple in the water, but I know that could not be possible, for who would have made the boat?

"What is this place?" I ask, stepping closer, and bending down, so I can see my reflection in the pond.

"You don't remember?" Theo asks, bending down next to me.

"Remember what?" I rack my brain, but I can't seem to recall ever being here before.

"Peeta used tell me stories about her and her little sister, how they would spend hours playing in the pond with their dad." Suddenly memories take over my mind. Memories of splashing wars with Katniss, of fishing with Daddy. I do remember this place.

"But... how did he know about-"

"Katniss wasn't the only one who looked for food in the woods."

I look up at Theo. I can't believe, all this time, Peeta had been telling Theo about Katniss and me. It was touching and, somehow, alarming.

After a brief silence, I stand up and say, " Well, are we taking this boat out or what?"

Theo and I spend the remainder of the afternoon rowing in circles around the pond, splashing each other, and lying out in the clovers until the sun begins to set.

"We should really head back." I say after we've been lying in the grass for a while.

"Yeah. The Games program should be starting any minute now." Theo adds. He starts to get up, but I grab his arm and pull him back.

"That's exactly why I don't _want _to go. " Theo lays back down, and puts his arm behind me, so my head is resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too. I just wish we could stay here. Just- get away, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Just you and me. Like nothing else mattered. Like there weren't any games or anything. Just you and me." It's a nice thought.

"Just you and me." Theo agrees. We lie there in silence for a moment, staring at the sky. I imagine just Theo and I in the future. Would we do it?

"Prim?" Theo asks in a whisper.

"Mmhmm?"

** "**Don't you think we deserve a day, just one day, where we could be ourselves? Forget about everything? Just for a day?"

I turn my head to Theo. He wears a hopeful expression. "We're thirteen and fourteen, Theo. When would we ever be able to do that?"

"Well, do you think, for a day, we could be older? Forget about ages, just do what feels right. For one day."

"Sounds like today to me." I whisper back.

Theo pauses, and props himself up on one arm. "Does it have to end?"

"We can't stop time, Theo. " I breathe as I follow his action. His eyes lock on mine.

"We could try."

Theo whispers those three words, close enough so only I can hear it, but I guess that doesn't really matter. We're completely alone here. Free. Away from all of the chaos and tears and the games. Just him and me. Theo raises his free hand to my cheek, and before I can register what is happening, his lips are on mine.

We kiss like nothing ever happened. Like no one ever left us scarred, as if we didn't have to be afraid of what tomorrow will bring. We kiss like we meant it. It was our day. Our time. No one could take us away from the peace of this perfect, sweet moment. And I love every second.

When we pull apart, I look at Theo, wonderstruck. I feel lighter than air. I can't help but smile. I just kissed Theo Mellark. This day is perfect. Perfect.

Theo jumps to his feet and extends his hand to me. I take it, and together we walk away from the pond, our temporary paradise, and into the mystery of what lies ahead.

The sun is beginning to set by the time we reach the patch of brush, about 30 yards away from the fence. The world seems quiet. Peaceful. Just how it should be. I take a moment as I walk to take in my surroundings. The sweet smell of the meadow air, the twinkling twilight overhead. The gentle hum of... wait...

"THEO, STOP!" I yell just in time. Theo was just reaching for the fence, but he threw his hand away.

"What? What is it?" He asks.

"The fence! Listen" We both stand still, frozen, realizing the horror. Someone turned on the electric fence. There's no getting out of here.

**OOOOOO cliffhanger! ;)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I think it's important.**

**Later :)**


End file.
